


【ggAD】他的确那么喜欢你

by RWahs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: 三十而立的某邓姓大学老师为求新小说灵感，开始兼职专车司机以采风众生相，不料第一晚便因此结识了某不羁青年，还被其误认为是特殊职业者。一夜激情后，众生只采了一生，戏还得演下去……都市AU 背景设定在美国警告：无逻辑OOC*想写爱情轻喜剧结果叕写成沙雕黄文（标准结局）





	1. Chapter 1

**【上】**

　　现在的场面是他一丝不挂，下身裹着床单，手里拿着一沓钞票。床那头的金发青年面色如常系着皮带。  
　　  
　　这不是一夜情后的清晨，这是一场交易的完成。如果非要追根溯源，导致这一切的罪魁祸首也许是他来得过过过早的中年危机。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思邓布利多是一个年过三十没有男朋友的大学老师。  
　　  
　　但是他不想管这些小问题，因为凭他的条件，只要他想，他就能有1有靠。他现在最大的苦恼是学术瓶颈——身为一个写作老师，阿不思忽然感到自己才思枯竭脑筋打结写不出好作品了。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己还不如他的学生，就比如那个纽特斯卡曼德，写人与动物和谐文学啊不，和谐相处文学的一颗奇才，字里行间充满母性，为环保公益事业做出巨大贡献。  
　　  
　　于是他不耻下问，想知道纽特的灵感来源。  
　　  
　　“当我看到野生动物的时候，”纽特真挚地说。“我就知道我是它们的妈妈。”  
　　  
　　阿不思不想那么快当妈妈，他得想个别的办法。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　某日阿不思乘出租时受到启发——司机这个职业什么人都能遇到，多样性带来可能性，群众的智慧才是创作的灵感源泉，这也许对解决他的学术瓶颈有帮助。  
　　  
　　于是阿不思决定自虐式采风——周末兼职专车司机。  
　　  
　　“别搞成自杀式采风，”朋友眼看劝不动他，只能警告他。“我不想看到你和变态连环杀人犯的名字一起出现在头条里。”  
　　  
　　他让朋友少看几部片。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思的人类观察计划的首日白天一无所获进度为零。  
　　  
　　租车公司给他接的单大部分是来观光的外国游客，交流得靠手语，而他的手大部分时间在方向盘上。  
　　  
　　更惨的是发给他的这套新制服码不对，西装外套还好说，权当修身款，然而为了打领带，衬衫扣子不得不被一丝不苟地扣到领口，胸口那就显得异常紧绷，他还得不时检查自己胸前有没有激凸免得被当成变态。  
　　  
　　夜幕已临，租车公司这才给他发来下一单的地点。  
　　  
　　阿不思缓缓驶近目的地，觉得自己终于开始转运——他一眼就注意到了那个和朋友站在路边的金发青年。  
　　  
　　远远看去青年的面孔也毋庸置疑是英俊的，但他的气质更引人注目——是那种即使只穿着普普通通的衬衫配牛仔裤，也不会被埋没在人海里的人，就像男模走在街上，停留的每个镜头都是杂志封面。  
　　  
　　阿不思停在路边有一会了，但显然那群年轻人未饮先嗨没有注意到他，唯独站在最前面的金发青年的目光似乎可以穿透挡风玻璃落在他身上，他无法确定那是否只是自己的错觉，只好下车来招呼他们。  
　　  
　　待近距离看清了青年的脸后，他发现青年竟是异瞳——如果不是戴了隐形眼镜的话。阿不思知道不该以貌度人，但他潜意识里觉得这年轻人给他的感觉很特别，也许会是个有故事的人。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“盖勒特，你叫盖勒特对吧，刚才听你的朋友是这么叫你的，”车发动没多久，阿不思挑起话头。“我是阿不思。”  
　　  
　　“没错。”盖勒特扭头看了他一会，点点头。  
　　  
　　“你的名字……你是德裔？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”阿不思顿了顿。“你可能听出来了，我是个英国人。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“你是纽约人？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”  
　　  
　　“你住在这儿吗？”  
　　  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　“你们准备去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思热情搭讪，但这个叫盖勒特的金发青年不怎么搭理他，语气冰冷回答简洁，不知道是真的酷还是力图把酷哥角色固化在每一个生活细节里。  
　　  
　　阿不思哑然失笑，没留意到副驾驶座上的年轻人的面色古怪欲言又止。  
　　  
　　等红灯的时候，阿不思瞥见盖勒特在衬衫里头穿着一件低领黑背心，胸口上的一只纹身从领口露出一半来，看得出是一只骷髅头，上面写着一些字母，似乎是德语。  
　　  
　　“很酷的纹身。”阿不思找到了新话题。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”盖勒特似乎打定主意难开尊口。  
　　  
　　“哈哈，是我帮他纹的！”后面一个小个子青年——阿伯内西，忽然扒上来。  
　　  
　　“真的吗？”阿不思扭过头去看着他。“你是纹身师？”  
　　  
　　“我学过！”阿伯内西兴高采烈地说。  
　　  
　　“噢太棒了，我也一直想弄一个纹身呢。”阿不思笑起来。  
　　  
　　“如果只纹了两笔也算的话。”盖勒特好像突然不爽起来，语气不悦，扭头瞥了阿伯内西一眼。  
　　  
　　阿伯内西瞬间不作声了。  
　　  
　　“你们是做什么的？”阿不思可不会被唬到，他继续问后座的小伙子们。  
　　  
　　“我们……”  
　　  
　　“我们是一个乐队。”盖勒特率先开口。  
　　  
　　盖勒特开了窍似的开始主动接下话头。于是接下的路途中阿不思顺利弄清楚了这群小伙子的身份。他们是一个叫纽蒙迦德的摇滚乐队的成员，盖勒特是队长。他们正在赶往朋友的别墅派对的路上。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　到达目的地，盖勒特忽然开口邀请阿不思和他们一起参加派对。  
　　  
　　阿不思有点惊讶，对这突如其来的邀请他的第一想法自然是婉拒，然而电光火石间他灵光一现。  
　　  
　　这难道不就是他千方百计追求的和乘客零距离接触的绝佳机会吗？不走近乘客，怎么了解乘客呢。  
　　  
　　阿不思无意识地舔了舔下唇。  
　　  
　　“好啊。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特格林德沃很酷，酷就酷在他可以一边酷一边暗中观察。  
　　  
　　作为一个血气方刚的大1学生，盖勒特合理怀疑眼前这个红发男人想做他生意。不是租车生意，是那种生意。他不由自主地想起某个损友曾跟他提到过，现在有的租车行开拓了应召司机这个业务，他一直把那当成个黄色笑话，没想到今天让他遇着活的了。  
　　  
　　他一般不以貌取人，但这次的貌确实不一般。  
　　  
　　首先一般正经司机不会把制服穿成这样，其次一般正经司机不会用那种嗓音搭讪他，一刻不停，从自报家门到盘根问底，锲而不舍穷追猛打，就差没报价。  
　　  
　　如果这不是诱惑不是勾引他就真的不知道什么是诱惑什么是勾引。性明示了。  
　　  
　　虽然盖勒特打心底里不想承认，但是这种翘屁熟男怎么可能无缘无故对一群毛头小子（他认为主要是对自己）如此感兴趣，难不成还想长线发展吗。认真我就输了。  
　　  
　　如果这都不算证据，那盖勒特觉得自己有必要再找找证据。  
　　  
　　于是他干脆主动出手，直接邀请阿不思和自己一起参加派对，想试探一下对方的真实意图。  
　　  
　　果不其然，他答应了。答应得无比爽快。  
　　  
　　这是正经司机能干出来的事吗。会有正经司机把车子一丢就和乘客跑了？  
　　  
　　盖勒特放心了。这生意他做定了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特继续一边酷一边观察，发现一个令他恼火的可能性——阿不思不仅要做他的生意，还想做别人的生意——他对前来搭讪的每个人都带着那样的笑容打招呼。  
　　  
　　他就有点不舒服，人是我带来的，难道还可以被别人截胡？  
　　  
　　那这就不行，他不允许，如果今天阿不思一定要做生意只能做自己的生意。  
　　  
　　盖勒特把旁边的人挤开，往阿不思手里塞了一瓶酒。  
　　  
　　“我必须要指出，”阿不思看了一眼酒瓶，又看着盖勒特。“我的车没有无人驾驶模式。”  
　　  
　　“因为今晚没人需要它。”  
　　  
　　阿不思挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　盖勒特也看着他，四目相对，一切尽在不言中。  
　　  
　　阿不思知道盖勒特的意思是要自己留宿。年轻人这个路数他看得云里雾里，之前还不冷不热，现在又和自己调情……欲擒故纵吗？  
　　  
　　也太……可爱了吧。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　他俩找了个没人的角落边喝边有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
　　  
　　盖勒特满脑子只想着怎么把生意定下来。他看着阿不思的脸颊渐渐浮上微醺的红晕，看着阿不思的嘴唇一开一合，他的耳朵里已经听不到别的声音。  
　　  
　　借着酒劲，他握住阿不思的下巴半吻半啃地咬了他一口。  
　　  
　　年轻人的突如其来的大胆举动让阿不思的醉意一下消失了三秒，环顾四周，没什么人注意到他们。  
　　  
　　经过半个晚上的交谈，他除了意识到这小子家里挺有钱之外，根本没获得任何有营养的信息……也许唯一的收获是今晚的自己似乎被周围的年轻人感染，找到了一点十年前的感觉。偶尔放纵一次……也不算白来一趟？  
　　  
　　进行到这一步，两人也不需要再试来探去了。  
　　  
　　阿不思拽着盖勒特的领口把他拉近自己，两人的身影隐没角落的昏暗中。  
　　  
　　盖勒特背对着人群，阿不思用他的身体挡住自己，揪着对方的领子吻下去，从在嘴唇上轻轻的嘬吻渐渐加深至唇齿交缠的舌吻，直到两人的气息都变得凌乱不堪，阿不思一只手搭在盖勒特的皮带上，一只手隔着裤子布料向下摸去。  
　　  
　　这下轮到盖勒特吃不消了，他抓住阿不思的手，歪歪脑袋示意他换个地方。  
　　  
　　现在小孩的胆子倒是没有以前大。阿不思心想。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特朋友的这幢豪宅面积不小，但时针已接近零点，这个时候再去洗手间会发现每间隔间都有四条以上的腿了。  
　　  
　　好在盖勒特对这儿熟门熟路，他拉着阿不思跑上楼，找了个顶里面的没人的房间把门锁上。  
　　  
　　两人肆无忌惮地交换了几个湿漉漉的深吻，期间盖勒特在阿不思的帮助下扯掉了他的领带，扒掉了西装外套。两人正解着皮带，忽然传来一阵急促的敲门声。盖勒特本想无视这不速之客，但那敲门声变本加厉铺天盖地，阿不思忍不住推推他，示意他还是先开门看看。  
　　  
　　盖勒特在心里诅咒几声，打开门，阿伯内西哭丧着脸杵在门口。  
　　  
　　“借个厕所，借个厕所……”  
　　  
　　“要是小号我就尿水池了，但我估计吃坏肚子……”看清里面的人竟是面色不善的盖勒特，阿伯内西忙不迭解释。“外面每间厕所都被占了，那一对对的一搞就半天，我真绷不住了……”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特还能说什么，不耐烦又无可奈何地挥挥手让猪队友滚进房间里的洗手间。  
　　  
　　剩下外面两人相顾无言。  
　　  
　　无言虽无言，眼神里的火花倒是劈啪作响。有时候的确不急在一时，有时候一刻都等不了。  
　　  
　　“他不会那么快出来。”盖勒特懒得等了，把阿不思推到墙上。  
　　  
　　他把阿不思半托起来按到矮柜上，扯开他的衬衫扣子，手从下摆伸到衣服里摸上去。扣子噼啪掉了一地，阿不思没想到上班第一天制服就报废了，但谁还能管得了那么多。  
　　  
　　两人正意乱情迷，忽然听见传来一阵抽水马桶冲水的声音，不得不停下迅速分开。  
　　  
　　这大号速度也太惊人了。  
　　  
　　“你他……里头有人拿枪逼你啊？”盖勒特冲着推门而出的阿伯内西劈头盖脸。  
　　  
　　这不主要是怕你吗……不知道自己做错了什么的阿伯内西欲哭无泪，连滚带爬地跑了。  
　　  
　　“时间还不算太晚，或许我们可以去你的公寓。”阿不思提议。  
　　  
　　“呃……我目前……还没有公寓。”盖勒特吞吞吐吐起来，忽然后悔自己为什么不早点搬出去。  
　　  
　　“等一下，你成年了吧？”看着对方面露一丝尴尬，阿不思这才意识到面前的男孩看样子还是个学生，瞬间警觉。  
　　  
　　“当然了，”盖勒特耸耸肩。“我好大了，我大一了。”  
　　  
　　阿不思一时语塞，虽然自己不至于吃牢饭，但是年轻人的过于年轻还是让他晃神。  
　　  
　　盖勒特在心里抓耳挠腮，不带这样的，没有衣服都撕了还一件件穿回去的道理，自己没违法没犯罪，只是没到二十岁，就要被出局了？  
　　  
　　想到眼前的一夜情对象和自己的学生一样大，阿不思不禁陷入挣扎，背德感像野火一样瞬间燃烧了阿不思的内心，让他整个人都热起来，反而带来异样的快感。  
　　  
　　阿不思把门锁上，再拖了把椅子把门彻底顶死。  
　　  
　　“这下没人能打扰我们了。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　盖勒特第三次打开门看着哭丧着脸的阿伯内西。  
　　  
　　他要让阿伯内西知道打扰他的好事比打扰别人的好事付出的更多。  
　　  
　　“算了算了！”阿不思看着盖勒特从床头柜里摸出一把防身用的手枪，连忙扑上去拦着。“不值得。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特捏着阿不思的下巴，亲了他一口。“让开。”  
　　  
　　“不是……”现在阿伯内西脱了裤子坐在马桶上，小心翼翼地抬头看看站在旁边拿着枪监督他的盖勒特，鼻子眼睛皱成一团，可怜巴巴，“你这样我不好放松……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特面无表情换了个站姿。  
　　  
　　“我放松，我放松，我马上放松！”阿伯内西一抱脑袋。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　解决了阿伯内西，的个人问题后，盖勒特让他带话下去，今晚谁敢再来谁就会被他做成表。然后把门封死。  
　　  
　　两人吃一堑长一智，抓紧时间进入正题，一边亲热一边和衣服裤子搏斗，历经千辛万苦总算一丝不挂地滚到了床上。  
　　  
　　不费什么功夫地，盖勒特在床头柜里翻找出安全套和润滑剂，正准备撕开安全套给自己套上，阿不思却按下他的手，用眼神示意他别急。  
　　  
　　盖勒特见比他年长一些的红发男人跪坐在床上，往手里挤了一些润滑剂，然后跪趴下来，手指熟门熟路地探到后面去给自己扩张，然而戳到敏感处时却咬住下唇不发出声音，看起来不想在客人面前表现得过于放荡，但一时的隐忍反而让整个人透露出的肉欲显得愈发欲盖弥彰。  
　　  
　　阿不思觉得差不多了便停下来，把盖勒特推到到床上躺着，然后跨坐到他腿上，俯下身用嘴含住盖勒特已经半硬的家伙。  
　　  
　　被阿不思湿润暖热的口腔包裹住的小盖勒特不负众望迅速升旗完成，顶进阿不思柔软的喉间，为了不被呛到阿不思只好抬起头，用舌头配合舔吮着柱体和龟头，直到整根变得炙热硬挺，阿不思才吐出嘴里那根东西。盖勒特凭着极强的意志力绷住了，才没有风度全失当场按住阿不思的头不让他起来。  
　　  
　　阿不思拿起一旁的套子，用洁白的齿列咬住一角撕开包装，取出套子套在盖勒特完全勃起的阴茎上，然而尺寸不匹配，有点不太够用，阿不思往下拽了拽，套不到根部，就有些尴尬。  
　　  
　　“凑活用吧。”阿不思也无可奈何，但还要先出言安抚那个开始面露恼色的金发男孩。  
　　  
　　阿不思撸了撸盖勒特的东西几下，便一手掰着自己的臀瓣，一手扶着盖勒特滚烫的阴茎，对准了自己已然难耐的穴口缓缓坐下去。他往下坐的过程让两人都爽到抽气，阿不思只能用指甲掐进臀肉里克制住自己别叫得太大声，而盖勒特也被紧致的穴口肌肉夹得好险差点交代，舒爽之余还心有戚戚出了一脑门汗。  
　　  
　　阿不思两只手撑在金发青年的腹肌上，身体稍微往前倾，大腿用力，就这么坐在盖勒特身上操自己。他运动了一会就感觉需要缓冲一下，盖勒特的阴茎的形状有点向上弯曲，进去时恰好可顶到让他瞬间浑身酥软那一点，每次进出都让他的腰软上几分，他一时爽得头皮发麻，不太敢再大幅度地动作，免得高潮来得太快太猛烈。于是阿不思干脆坐到底，让整根彻底没入自己体内，他感到体内的那根巨物把自己完全撑开填满了，便开始小幅度地上下动起来，穴肉甚至可以充分感受着滚烫的事物上的经络在他体内的搏动，盖勒特的睾丸和耻毛贴着他的穴口，蹭得他发痒。  
　　  
　　然而阿不思的动作更挠得盖勒特心头发痒，他干脆坐起来，双手掐住阿不思的屁股，一起用力往上顶他。年轻人的体力到底还是好，虽然阿不思占据了开局的主导地位，几个回合颠下来也不得不软了腰，双手搂住盖勒特的脖子，随着金发青年的动作浮沉。  
　　  
　　金发青年其实也没几两技巧，纯粹靠年轻力盛的一股生猛劲干着这个跨坐在自己腰间的男人。红发男人蹙着眉，额前的发丝湿透了颜色变深贴在额头上，眼睛越发湿润，把头靠在他的肩膀上，咬着嘴唇不断吞咽下到嘴边的呻吟。盖勒特也不知道年长一些的男人是爽到还是没爽到，爽到什么程度。于是他凭着类似野兽的直觉，做到兴起时双手用力把男人的臀瓣分得更开，几根手指向里面探索进去，在肉柱的进出间找机会一起强行往里挤，这下终于把男人搞得要死要活忍不住叫出来，然后两眼一闭咬住盖勒特的肩膀。  
　　  
　　盖勒特可够纳闷的，这什么业务水准，一般来说不都是就算没爽到也要假装爽上天多叫几声给客人助兴吗？这人硬抗着不叫床是在操什么烈女人设。他干脆一只手抓住男人后脑勺的头发硬把他的头拉起来仰面对着自己，拍了拍男人的脸。  
　　  
　　“我想听到你的声音。”  
　　  
　　阿不思倒是也想痛快出声，只是考虑到嗓子喊哑到时上课不免尴尬，到时一张嘴就失声，难道要骗学生老师周末去唐人街卡拉OK喊了一晚上麦？  
　　  
　　但年轻人好像不打算轻易放过他，毫不松懈地继续顶弄他，挤进他甬道的手指毫无章法地胡乱抠摁。  
　　  
　　“嘶，你真棒，啊，对，那儿，用力，嗯，再用力点……啊，啊……”阿不思干脆曲线救国破罐破摔，故意贴在金发青年的耳边，断断续续小声哼叫起来。  
　　  
　　阿不思原意想把年轻人叫射，结果射是射了，就是临了还把他好好折腾了一番。阿不思怀疑自己被干晕过去一会儿，迷迷糊糊感慨年轻真好，以为是只小金毛，结果是匹来自北欧的狼，下手没轻没重，结果他还特别受用，他一边鄙视自己一边忍不住回应年轻人撕咬般的吻。恍惚之间想着，这下倒好，直接和乘客负距离接触了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　第二天他们醒来时发现抵住门的椅子已经被晃翻在地，想必是昨夜有人拼命捶门想进来。好在没能成功，不然以他俩睡死的程度，怕是现在裸照已经能从远房亲戚那传回自己手上了。  
　　  
　　一夜情过后的早晨，气氛或多或少要么暧昧要么尴尬——就阿不思的经验所谈，但显然昨夜与他激情裸聊的年轻人又给了他一个惊喜——盖勒特实在太他妈坦然了。面部神情稀松平常，穿衣动作洒脱自如。  
　　  
　　要不是昨夜阿不思亲身进行过技术考核他差点要以为这小子是个老江湖了。莫非这就是天生情种。  
　　  
　　见阿不思半倚在床没有动静，只神色复杂地看着自己套裤子，盖勒特想起什么似的，从口袋里摸出钱包。  
　　  
　　“现金不够可以刷卡。”  
　　  
　　“不用给我，直接转账给租车公司就行。”阿不思想不到这男孩这么有契约精神，一大早裤子还没穿好呢就想着结账。  
　　  
　　所以的确是租车公司开始租人了，世风日下，什么人都来抢拉皮条的生意。盖勒特叹然。  
　　  
　　“你不打算给我名片吗？”见阿不思依然没有动作，盖勒特觉得租车公司应召部或许需要加强一下员工营销意识培训。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，”阿不思用床单从腰间裹着自己，下床捞起衣服，从外套口袋里扒拉出名片递给盖勒特，如实解释。“其实昨天是我上班第一天。”  
　　  
　　第一天？盖勒特表面平静内心震惊。  
　　  
　　“那只能说你非常擅长这个。”他如实评价。  
　　  
　　“呃，谢谢……”阿不思有点莫名其妙，这男孩怎么床都上完了突然开始客气，还要对他的驾驶技术赞扬一番。“毕竟也算练了很多年。”  
　　  
　　闻言盖勒特双眉上扬，神情微妙地看着床上的半裸男人，若有所思点点头不得不服。  
　　  
　　“两项费用一共多少？”盖勒特准备转账给租车公司。  
　　  
　　“两项？”  
　　  
　　为什么阿不思这么惊讶？不然还有什么额外收费项目？盖勒特觉得阿不思作为新手上路虽有不够专业的地方，但一想起阿不思昨晚先给他口，又在他身上扭动腰肢的样子，要是多收点也是应该的。  
　　  
　　“租车费和你的过夜服务费，或者还有其他什么可以一并结算，”盖勒特满不在乎地说。“我很满意。”  
　　  
　　嗯？  
　　  
　　阿不思眨眨眼。  
　　  
　　虽然他现在腰酸背痛腿抽筋，虽然昨晚他脑浆是被操出去过，但现在他缓缓恢复清明的大脑迅速犁清了一个叫他傻眼的事实——这小子好像单方面把自己嫖了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　阿不思有口难言，进退维谷。他现在面临一个问题——到底要不要讲清楚，昨晚一夜云雨的根本原因其实是自己这个文艺男青年试图通过新鲜肉体寻找刺激。  
　　  
　　按理来说他首先应该义正言辞地表示被冒犯了，然后让这个小屁孩穿好裤子滚出去。  
　　  
　　但是……  
　　  
　　但是一旦承认，岂不是自己昨天狠下心做的心理建设成了笑话，这个小孩倒是潇潇洒洒。  
　　  
　　别人以为你是卖的……其实你是送的？一时分不清哪个更惨。  
　　  
　　还是……  
　　  
　　还是将错就错啊不是将计就计，顺水推舟，顺阶而下，干脆认了。这么演下去，就没有人会在这个苦局里尴尬，让昨天发生的留在昨天。  
　　  
　　“咳……我改主意了，”阿不思定了定神，整理好思路，清清嗓子，语气暧昧。“我的‘服务费’就直接给我吧。只收现金。”  
　　  
　　“噢？”盖勒特套上背心。  
　　  
　　“那个……你知道的，”阿不思迅速进入角色，语气尴尬又可怜。“公司抽成太多，最后到我手上的不剩多少……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特向后捋捋头发，想想表示理解，毕竟以阿不思的条件，要不是为了钱也不至于一人身兼数职，又卖力又卖身。  
　　  
　　阿不思等着盖勒特让他报价。他没有一点想讹钱的意思，但把自己便宜卖了又咽不下气，然而又考虑到他刚才交代的背景设定是“第一天上班”加上“为了逃避公司抽成”，价格会自然相应降低一些，他思来想去斟酌再三终于算出一个合理价位。  
　　  
　　没料到金发青年直接把钱包扔给他。  
　　  
　　“自己拿吧。”盖勒特看也不看他。  
　　  
　　阿不思抓住钱包哑口无言。他默默数出一沓富兰克林，纸钞捏在手上的触感忽然让他实打实地体会到了被嫖的滋味，好笑之余觉得憋屈，屈辱之余又有股诡异的成就感，一瞬间百感交集。  
　　  
　　盖勒特见阿不思又开始进入图片模式，一直盯着钱一动不动，眉眼间有说不清道不明的怅然和纠结。  
　　  
　　“你可以多拿点，”想到自己是阿不思的第一个客人，盖勒特莫名神清气爽，觉得自己得表示表示。“我不会告诉你的公司。”  
　　  
　　阿不思惊讶地看向盖勒特。  
　　  
　　享受着“感激”的目光，盖勒特不免有点飘然。  
　　  
　　怎么会有这样的冤大头？阿不思不解。  
  
**—点击Next Chapter就看结局—**


	2. Chapter 2

    **【下】**

 

　　“别让他们知道你是做什么的。”下楼之前盖勒特对他说。

　　他可以理解盖勒特的想法，也许男孩不想在朋友面前丢面子，也许他归根结底还是瞧不上自己的“职业”，开始入戏的阿不思不由得有点点黯然神伤。

　　*

　　绝对不能让阿不思做别人生意。盖勒特想。

　　*

　　下楼一看，沙发上地毯上尸横遍野，他们昨天急着办事，又占据了有利地形，可能还是睡得最舒服的。

　　两人轻手轻脚把盖勒特的几个队友拍醒拽起来。

　　“你俩昨天哪去了，怎么消失了……”队友克拉夫特打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪。  
　　  
　　盖勒特坦坦荡荡地指指楼上。

　　阿不思倒是不介意把角色演得逼真点，他眨眨眼笑得神秘，空气瞬间暧昧起来。

　　“噢——”克拉夫特悟了，发出一声大喝。旁边的阿伯内西赶紧踩他一脚。

　　*

　　最后还是阿不思开车把这几个小子送回他们市中心的乐队排练场。

　　平时上课，周末开车，白天开工，晚上加班，不分昼夜对付小屁孩，阿不思觉得自己真的好难。

　　*  
　　  
　　“你们睡过了？”克拉夫特一边调弦一边问。  
　　  
　　盖勒特回了个别说废话的眼神。  
　　  
　　“不愧是你。”克拉夫特叹气，“唉，我怎么就追不上熟女呢，干脆我也换一边试试。”

　　“你哪边都一样。”阿伯内西路过。

　　“舌头不要了不如捐给有需要的人？”克拉夫特抡起麦架。

　　*

　　就在阿不思即将度过第二个无聊的兜风周末，开始思考是否应该打算放弃这门兼职时，他接到了来自盖勒特的电话。虽然和那个金发青年只见过一面，听到他声音的刹那阿不思的眼前却立即浮现出了那张脸。

　　盖勒特说要找他约车。但盖勒特没有使用租车公司的平台，而是直接来联系他本人。

　　所以要么盖勒特是个善解人意好男孩，打算让他赚点外快，要么盖勒特这次又打算让他再赚点“外快”。

　　放下电话，阿不思发现自己已经记下了时间地点。

　　*  
　　　  
　　阿不思首先谴责了自己一番怎么不见好就收，然后打开笔记本开始调研怎么做好ji……技术服务行业，这一行技术是第一位的。

　　关掉电脑，阿不思觉得自己只收获了一些不会用到的技术。

　　“亲爱的，你的脸好红，你生病了吗？”一个尖尖的女声忽然出现在阿不思的办公室里。

　　“米勒娃！”阿不思吓了一跳，“你是变成猫溜进来的吗？”

　　“你最近有点神不守舍的，”麦格的嘴抿成一条细线，“说起来，你最近的兼职工作进行得如何？”

　　阿不思被问到了最心虚的地方，只好避重就轻地说采风仍在缓慢推进中，既不是收获颇丰也不是一无所获。

　　“总之，保护好自己。”麦格老师语重心长。

　　*

　　“我记得你说过，”阿不思此时站在一幢高级公寓的电梯中，看着楼层一层层往上跳，身边站着的正是那个金发青年。“你还没有自己的公寓。”

　　按照约定好的，他来纽蒙迦德的排练场地接盖勒特回家，他本以为“家”的地址会是某所酒店，然而显然现在这和他想的有所出入。

　　“叮——”电梯到达顶层。

　　“现在有了。”盖勒特看着他的眼睛，朝电梯门外做了个请的手势。

　　打开公寓门的一刻，阿不思脑海中莫名闪过麦格的谆谆教诲——盖勒特的家根本没有人气，像个精心布置的案发现场。

　　*

　　盖勒特心态很复杂——过去的一周他都在一边骂自己冲动一边持续冲动中度过。从朋友的派对回来后，他迅速租下了之前心仪的公寓，又紧锣密鼓火速搬家，搞得家里人以为他准备金屋藏娇。

　　刚布置好案发，不是，交易现场，他就联系了阿不思。

　　盖勒特现在看着阿不思快笑不出来的表情，就知道了对方到底是个没有感情的生意人，隐约觉得自己有些认真过头，这就有点没面子，但是必须不能让对方看出来。

　　“最近生意怎么样？”

　　“你指？”阿不思没想到盖勒特还会关心这个。

　　“全部。”

　　“……”阿不思觉得这就是在难为他了，在不是开车的那一行生意里除了盖勒特他根本没接过别的单，这要他怎么回答？开业大吉风生水起？于是他说个实话。“生意……就那样吧，不好。”

　　“那就好。”

　　“？”

　　“我是说，那就不好。”盖勒特冷静改口，为免说多错多，他直接进入正题。“我有个宝……礼物送给你。”

　　“噢？是什么？”阿不思看着盖勒特变出一个礼品盒递到他手上，他装作异常感兴趣的样子边拆边问边祈祷千万不要是人体部件。

　　是个项圈。

　　小伙子还挺会玩。

　　“你想让我戴上吗？”盖勒特听到阿不思又带着那种甜蜜的笑容，用那种轻哑的声音问他。

　　*

　　阿不思摩挲了一下已经戴在脖子上的皮质项圈上嵌着的金属“G”，手指从自己的脖子向下滑去，他已经根据盖勒特的要求脱去了长裤，现在开始一粒粒解开衬衫的扣子。

　　“停。”

　　阿不思已经解开了所有衬衫的扣子，停下手上的动作，看向盖勒特，等待他的下一步指令。

　　“去窗户旁边。”

　　“拉开窗帘。”

　　“现在脱衣服。”

　　阿不思站在巨大的与屋顶呈斜角的落地窗边，手微微一僵。

　　原来他喜欢这样的。看来现在的年轻人也不是那么胆小。

　　他缓缓除去衬衫，堆在脚边。他们在公寓顶层，向外看去，傍晚的夕阳没那么热，离他们最近的建筑物的窗户也像黑点，但他还是感觉被暴露在烈日下的人群中，他的脸被烫得微红。

　　*

　　阿不思脑子里不断闪回盖勒特把他按在落地窗的玻璃上的场景。他们的连接处火热黏腻，他的额头贴在玻璃上，给他发烧的皮肤提供一丝清凉的抚慰。

　　他宣布昨晚是他兼职以来最刺激的一天。

　　阿不思从床上弹起来，鬼使神差打开电脑，噼里啪啦开始打字。

　　新小说有戏了。

　　*

　　失落的中产阶级找寻真我的办法不止有半夜出去找人互殴，还有找人玩各种play。

　　确认盖勒特的公寓里的手铐只是情趣款后，阿不思放心地和他建立了长期合作关系。

　　每次出门赴约前，阿不思的左肩会“噗”地出现一只小天使，“阿尔，我知道你不是故意的，但你这是在骗小孩钱。”然而他右肩的小恶魔不以为然，“噢？想想看你的小说吧，你还能找到更好的素材吗？更性感的？。”

　　阿不思狠心把左肩的长翅膀的“啪”一下拍灭了，头上长角的得意洋洋龇牙笑起来。

　　*

　　盖勒特觉得做生意最忌讳的就是做出感情，尤其当你单方面想泡别人，别人却恪守职业道德。

　　他不止一次纯爱片男主附体，想对面前的男人脱口而出诸如我养你啊的牙酸台词，但是每次情绪还没酝酿好，阿不思就主动开口，很敬业很贴心地打破两人间诡异的沉默，甚至还会很自然地问起盖勒特的感情生活，就好像盖勒特现在有其他的伴侣也十分正常一样，而他们之间只有纯粹的肉体关系。

　　盖勒特的内心波折就被这种坦然衬得十分窘迫，假如老实回答除了你我没别人了，就很不酷。所以在他的编排里，他本人和阿不思交往的这段时间里已经另谈了三次恋爱了。

　　局面很微妙，但是戒不掉。生怕一认真，对方就吓跑。唉又有钱又帅又有什么用呢。

　　于是他想方设法点单，增加两人的独处时间，力图不给阿不思其他客人留机会。

　　公寓的各个角落都用过了，各种合法范围的游戏也玩过了，阿不思从不拒绝他的任何要求，敬业精神让他咋舌，这让盖勒特一边欣慰一边流泪，夜夜笙歌费肾，想玩法费脑。

　　于是他决定勇敢踏出那一步。邀请阿不思共进晚餐。

　　果然阿不思听到这次不在公寓，他要带他出去，看起来有点惊讶，有点挣扎。盖勒特的内心有点期待，有点忐忑。

　　*

　　事情怎么会这样，事情不该是这样的。

　　一定是哪个沟通环节出了问题。

　　在阿不思问自己想让他塞哪个跳蛋的时候就该及时止损，犁清误会。

　　怎么最后还是变成了公共场合调教。盖勒特看着手里的遥控器，觉得找不到比他更无辜的S了。

　　算了，说什么都晚了，顺水推舟，及时行乐。

　　*

　　公共场合play讲究的就是出其不意，所以盖勒特决定先让他俩都忘掉情趣道具的存在，像一次普通的约会一样，他带着阿不思去了预定好的高级餐厅，落座点餐进食，有说有笑。他发现阿不思一切举动都那么自然得体，大概是经常出入此类场所，盖勒特恨自己出手到底太慢，不知道被哪些人抢了先。

　　他们就像一对真正的来约会的情侣一样，聊各自的生活，聊最近的见闻。盖勒特大部分时间在聊他的乐队，轮到阿不思的时候，阿不思流利地背出了事先写好的各种背景故事。

　　作为一次普通的约会，一切进行的很顺利。

　　作为情趣游戏……

　　“怎么了？没事吧？”约会进行到尾声，阿不思见盖勒特忽然欲言又止地看着他。

　　“没事。”盖勒特若有所思，面露不解。

　　又过了一小会，盖勒特“啧”了一声，像看到了什么匪夷所思的场景。

　　“你没事吧？”两人异口同声。

　　“你……感觉不到吗？”盖勒特盯着阿不思的眼睛问。

　　“感觉到……什么？”阿不思无辜地摇摇头，随即福至心灵。“噢……你是说……”

　　“……我打开了。”盖勒特扶额，“……还调到了MAX。”

　　阿不思要么太能忍了，要么就是末梢神经出问题了。

　　“你确定吗？”阿不思必须为自己的健康辩护。

　　盖勒特把遥控器放到桌上。确实是打开了的，确实是最大档。

　　“但它真的……没有动。”阿不思也很费解。

　　难道是跳蛋坏了？没电了？幸好是没电，不是跑电。

　　遇上这种事未免也太扫兴了，回去哪还想打炮，只想打厂家的投诉电话。

　　“等一下。”阿不思想到了什么，把遥控器拿起来，打开后盖，瞥了一眼，然后无力地举给盖勒特看。

　　……没装电池。

　　……

　　……这个，道具都要电，还是人力保险。

　　度过漫长的二十秒相对无言，盖勒特厚着脸皮讲冷笑话挽尊，结果阿不思真的前仰后合。盖勒特差点被笑郁闷了。

　　绝对找不到更有意思的采风对象了。

　　阿不思用手指磨蹭着盖勒特放在餐桌上的手。

　　“那就回去试试人工发电。”

　　*

　　历经了各种稀奇古怪风情热辣的场面，一转眼他们也认识了半年。

　　盖勒特觉得是时候开口……要求包养阿不思了。

　　感情有点没底，先从包养做起。  
　　  
　　如果不是一个意外，他是这么打算的。

　　但意外总是来得很突然。

　　*

　　盖勒特本人一般是不会参加这种校园讲座的，他有这闲工夫不如去练吉他。但是谁让他当时那节课的教室就在讲座举办的场地旁边，他又遭不住奎妮的软磨硬泡呢。

　　“拜托了，就帮我占十分钟的座，我下了课就赶过来。”奎妮提前几天就叮嘱好他。“能抢到前排最好，中间也可以。”

　　“真的那么抢手？”

　　“千真万确！”奎妮瞪大眼睛。“天哪，你不知道吗，每年邓布利多老师的选修课也是最难抢的。”

　　“那幸好我不是他的粉丝。”盖勒特轻嘲。“为什么不让你男朋友帮你占座？”

　　“他跑的比我还慢。”奎妮撅起嘴。

　　*

　　这就是那场意外。那个转折点。纸包不住火的那天。

　　盖勒特走进会场，看到海报上主讲老师的照片和介绍，还以为自己日思夜想终于练出幻觉。

　　如果一个人名字和阿不思一模一样，长得和阿不思一模一样……那还他妈能是谁？？

　　盖勒特的精神受到了降维打击，无视奎妮的前排嘱托，浑浑噩噩地找了个角落入座。

　　他要亲眼看看。

　　……

　　如果一个人名字和阿不思一模一样，长得和阿不思一模一样，声音和阿不思一模一样……够了。

　　盖勒特死死盯着讲台上的年轻教师，同样是穿着衬衫，现在的阿不思看起来和在床上的时候气质完全不同，阿不思甚至还带着眼镜，他怎么不知道阿不思近视？

　　他越听越暴躁，越看越窝火，越想越来气。

　　虽然他还搞不清楚究竟是怎么一回事，但他可以完全确认这个阿不思就是他的阿不思。原来阿不思还是他的大学的老师？这什么整人节目吗？要真的是整人节目，他马上找人做掉导演组。盖勒特精神恍惚，开始寻找对准他的镜头。

　　“……我本人就为了采风，私下兼职了租车司机……”

　　暂停一会……让盖勒特把大脑捕捉到的这句话反复播放、推敲、分析、处理。

　　阿不思……大学老师……作家……采风……司机……采风……作家……

　　他懂了。

　　他还不如不懂。

　　盖勒特的第一反应是怒火中烧，他当时就想在讲座结束后冲进阿不思的办公室，把桌上摆放整齐的文件全部扫到地上，把阿不思按在办公桌上，然后直接粗暴地干进去，毫不留情，最好让阿不思当场哭着求他轻点。  
　　  
　　盖勒特经过这么长时间的学习探索，也是搞阿不思搞出经验，知道往哪儿使劲能让这个红发男人爽出眼泪来。

　　他还要把阿不思抱起来顶在墙上干，每一下都要让阿不思控制不住自己的音量。

　　他要让这个道貌岸然的老师只能发出一些不堪入耳的声音，但是又怕被听到，只能咬住手背克制自己…

　　……他的第二反应显然是硬了。得知阿不思是老师这件事让他起了反应。他紧急住脑。  
　　  
　　然而现实中他却不得不用帽子和书挡住自己的大半张脸，缩在人群里。

　　盖勒特不想被阿不思发现。在意识到真相，经历过一系列情绪后，他渐渐平静下来，开始思考一个问题——他敢不敢拆穿阿不思？他敢不敢冒这个险——假如后果是阿不思决定从此再也不和他往来——这是非常有可能的。

　　但是……就算阿不思只是把他当做素材，跟他相处时那些表现也不像假的……只是……被拆穿的尴尬可能让两人连炮友都没得做。  
　　  
　　盖勒特很矛盾，很纠结，从这一刻开始他一个字都没听进去，直愣愣地望着一个模糊的焦点，脑海好似思绪万千，实则空空如也。讲座结束后，他借着人群的掩护溜出会场。

　　*

　　 _《司机日记》_

_分级：成人_

　　小说发布在Am*zon平台，付费下载，还挺热门。

　　——躲在校园里的咖啡厅黯然神伤，盖勒特忍不住打开手机，没费什么功夫，他搜出了阿不思的最新作品，他颤抖着闭着眼点开第一章……

　　小说是以一名司机的视角展开的自传体，主人公是一名初到都市打拼的异乡人，每日为生计奔波劳累，机缘巧合下被一名飞扬跋扈的年轻客人误会成了男妓，主人公虽又惊又恼，却意外发现这条路确实可以为他带来不薄的收益，于是在纠结和挣扎中接受了这一切，展开了一系列和年轻人的纠缠，小说不可避免地进入了官能小说的范畴……

　　盖勒特额头的汗刷一下下来了。他的阅读体验丰富，代入感极强，根据情节起伏不时两眼一黑，有时候觉得“自己”就是智障，有时候又觉得“自己”的智障行为在阿不思笔下……还挺可爱。他越看越心虚，越看越没底。这不是电子书，这是给他的判决书。

　　故事是一个开放性的结局，在小说的结尾，主人公的感情问题仍悬而未决。主人公不是没有察觉到年轻人对他的占有欲，他陷入了两难，因为他也对年轻人产生了不被允许的感情，但是主人公很清楚，这是两个有阶层鸿沟的人由误会和欺骗开始的故事，涉及金钱的关系才是最安全的关系，感情一旦失控，受伤的不会是别人，只会是自己。

　　于是主人公决定，为了避免受到伤害，他要离开这段关系开始新生活。

　　……等会。信息过载了。

　　盖勒特看到主人公无法自控地喜欢上年轻人又不敢表白心迹时就跳了起来，差点没能读到结局。

　　他花了三分钟反复确认这不是梦。

　　这叫什么事？

　　暗恋对象也暗恋自己还把自己写进小说自己还是看了小说才知道是什么体验。

　　无论是艺术升华还是真情实感，反正白纸黑字写了就别想抵赖了阿不思。

　　原来阿不思真的没有做过别人的生意。盖勒特重点抓得很好。

　　原来阿不思内心戏也不少，怎么就自顾自演到单方面受情伤了？

　　盖勒特又跳起来。

　　他还包养什么包，他把自己打包寄过去吧。

　　*

　　“我今天去听了你的讲座。我知道你是谁了。我看了你的小说。我”

　　阿不思盯着屏幕上这条来自盖勒特的短信，几乎一下瘫坐在办公室的椅子上，血液开始离开四肢。

　　世界上竟然还有这么狗血的事，自己的情人竟然就是自己的学校的学生，果然戏加太多的人注定伤得比较深，您的现世报送到。

　　而且话不说完也太让人提心吊胆了。我。我什么？我很生气？我起诉你诈骗？我要杀了你？这个小孩真的很会制造悬疑气氛。

　　不要说这次是手机没电了。阿不思哭笑不得。

　　阿不思昏昏沉沉地站起来，走到门前准备把门锁上，他得一个人静静，他不想这时候谁进来看到他魂不守舍的样子。

　　然而此时刚好一阵急促的捶门声传来。

　　他拉开门。眼前站着气喘吁吁手里还抓着手机的盖勒特。

　　“我……”

　　“我想继续当你下一部小说的主角。”

　　盖勒特看着阿不思的眼睛，口头补完在一路狂奔中手滑发出去的信息。

　　阿不思愣住了。张了张嘴却发不出声音。

　　他看着盖勒特，盖勒特也看着他。四目相对，目光纠缠，空气里自带一首Everybody Knows I Love You。

　　“没有下一部了。”

　　他的嘴角翘起来。

　　“我要改个结局。”他搂住盖勒特吻了上去。

　　-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一些设定参考了阿尔菲和偷心
> 
> *很鸡贼的片段灭文把剩下的情节交代了，再拖下去我要忘了之前是打算怎么编排的了……其实想写的（肉）都在第一篇交代了，就，就随便康康吧……反正happy ever after……


End file.
